


Sunshine and Tissues

by jynx



Series: Let's Make Some Music [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Music Creation, fili does not, fili loves the sun, kili has allergies, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is lovely if you happen to be allergy free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Tissues

Fili rolled around in the grass under the sun. It was wonderful. After a ridiculous and violent winter this was just the thing he needed. There were bits of grass in his hair and he knew there were ants everywhere and he’d find them randomly crawling on him in a few hours but he was still in love. Summer was his thing. It made him want to sing and dance and write songs. 

However, his other half did not feel the same.

Kili was in the hammock, covered in blankets with a tissue box, playing on his phone. There was a piano app he was using for some song or other, something sweet and singular, soothing and gentle. Kili had started to tentatively sing his own stuff rather than let someone else do it but he didn’t do it often. And he didn’t do it with Fili.

“You know,” Fili said, spread out on the grass on his back, plucking idly at a few green stalks. “We could do something together."

Kili glanced over at him and yanked the blankets higher. “Nope,” he said. “I’m good."

Fili rolled his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of grass and made his way over to drop them on Kili. His brother whined and flailed his hands about, phone going flying and the hammock flipping. Kili fell with a yelp. Fili backed away, trying not to snicker, as Kili made his way out of the tangle of blankets.

"So," Fili said. "Together stuff now?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the younger brother who is the most annoying?" Kili asked. He tripped on his flipflop and fell against Fili. "I hate you."

"You love me," Fili said. He held his brother as Kili got rid of his footwear and brought him over to the patch of sun he'd been enjoying. "Now. Make music with me."

"So demanding," Kili said. "Fine. You got something?"

Fili tugged Kili close into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Okay, I've got these lyrics in my head. Wanna hear?"

Kili made animalistic dying noises deep in his throat and made a half-hearted struggle to get away. Fili rolled his eyes. “Ohmygod,” Kili said. “Go awaaaaaay."

“You are a sulky brat when you feel like crap,” Fili said.

“Allergies are the devil and you are it’s minion!” Kili accused.

“Then why were you outside?” Fili asked, nosing at Kili’s ear.

Kili was quiet for a moment. “Fine! Give me your lyrics."

"We are beyond the stars // Up where the sky is ours, yeah // We are crashing out of the cage, // As free as a couple of runaways // Surrender all we know // The future is ours untold, yeah // We are innocent and brave // As free as a couple of runaways,” Fili sang softly into Kili’s ear. He didn’t have a melody picked out—something he usually hammered out with Kili—but it still had a life in his head. And he needed Kili to help him breathe life into it.

Kili mulled it over quietly. “We are innocent and brave, as free as a couple of runaways,” he sang, a different chord and pace than FIli had.

“We are beyond the stars,” Fili sang in the same chord. “Up where the sky is ours, ye-eah."

Kili wrinkled his nose. “No."

“I can grab my guitar."

“You let me go and I’m diving back into my blankets,” Kili warned.

Fili hummed softly and let Kili go long enough to get to his feet. He then reached down and, using his superior strength, grabbed Kili and hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “It’s easier to bring you to the studio,” he said as Kili squawked and tried to kick. Fili swatted his rear and ambled off. “Benefit of it to you is the fact that the studio is so insulated that allergens can’t get in there."

“Lies,” Kili muttered.

“Come sing with me, love,” Fili said as he walked through their house. “Make wonderful music with me."

Kili let himself be carried and muttered too quietly for Fili to hear. “Yeah, okay,” he said finally. “But you owe me pizza and Lambic floats later."

Fili wrinkled his nose. “Weirdo. But fine. Deal."

“Deal."


End file.
